free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin and Nitori, a Week With Us!
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Rin and Nitori, a Week With Us! (凛と似鳥の一週間！''Rin to Nitori no Isshūkan!'') is the third original unaired short movie that came with Free! vol.3, which was released on November 6, 2013. Synopsis Beginning on Monday, Nitori announces he's completed writing and arranging his schedule for the next week just before midterms take place. As he shows off his work to Rin who is reading quietly in his bed, Rin takes note of how disorganized Nitori's desk is. Nitori thanks Rin for his concern, but in the end keeps his desk as it is as he claims to know where all his books and school supplies are without fail. On Tuesday, however, Nitori's desk accumulates more books and papers and he has a hard time shuffling through them to find his dictionary. As the boy mumbles to himself, Rin, who is once again reading from his bunk, growls in annoyance just before Nitori asks of him to look over his English reading homework. Though irritated, Rin takes Nitori's assignment book and helps him translate a sentence which reads "Now is the time when I must try hard." Nitori comments on Rin's proficiency just as Rin once again mentions how messy Nitori's desk is. Promising to organize it, Nitori assures Rin not to worry. Wednesday comes and Nitori's desk is now cluttered with piles of books, folders, and even a couple stuffed animals. Rin reprimands him, but calms down in a moment of surprise when Nitori explains why he keeps so many things out of sentimental value. Shortly after, Rin spots a little box amidst the clutter which he opens up to reveal a bit of Nitori's left over umbilical cord. The days ends with Rin disgustedly yelling at Nitori to leave those sort of things at home. On Thursday the books on Nitori's desk have piled up extremely high and Rin, exasperated, once again tries to convince Nitori to clean up. The other boy protests, however, and explains he needs every single file and notebook for his midterm studies. Rin later spots a light blue notebook atop one of the book piles and opens it up to find old science notes Nitori wrote when he was in grade school. Before Nitori can go into detail about why he kept the notes, Rin tosses the book at his face. With the week over, Nitori struggles to dig through his mess for his class notes and when he finally finds them he accidentally knocks over one of the piles. Just as a notebook touches Rin's foot, he abruptly stands up and grabs Nitori by the head with an iron claw grip. Rin states he can no longer wait for Nitori to clean up after himself, so in the end he cleans up for him, putting items away in the cupboard, drawers, and even a suspicious bold magazine in Nitori's bed. Unfortunately Rin's hard work does not last long and Nitori's desk returns to being covered in clutter the following Monday. The short ends with Rin asking Captain Mikoshiba for a new room assignment just as Nitori bursts through their dorm room, begging for him not to leave. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Trivia *Prior to Free!'s English DVD release by Funimation the episode was called 'Rin and Nitori's Week!' in English Navigation Category:Original Video Animations Category:Rin and Nitori, a Week With Us!